Monitors
The Monitors were massive three-legged machines created by HYDRA and FENRIS under orders from Adolf Hitler. They were hidden in many sleeper locations throughout the outlay of Europe and Russia. Only 16 were ever created. (Spoilers for the locations of the Monitors sleeping spots)... Monitors # Zentralhafen Monitor -''Destroyed by Union Raiders'' # Dresden Monitor -''Destroyed by Union Shield'' # Struckerian Monitor'' -Destroyed by Captain Germany'' # Auschwitz Monitor -''Inactive; Yet to appear'' # Aalborg Monitor -''Inactive; Yet to appear'' # Orleans Monitor -''Inactive; Yet to appear'' # Minsk Monitor -''Inactive; Yet to appear'' # Istanbul Monitor -''Inactive; Yet to appear'' # Bucharest Monitor -''Inactive; Yet to appear'' # Unari Monitor -''Inactive; Yet to appear'' # Saratov Monitor -''Inactive; Yet to appear'' # Perm Monitor -''Inactive; Yet to appear'' # Tiksi Monitor -''Inactive; Yet to appear'' # Magadan Monitor -''Inactive; Yet to appear'' # Baltic Monitor -''Inactive; Yet to appear'' # London Monitor -''Location "Unknown"; Inactive; Yet to appear'' Biography World War 2 Hilde told Zeke that Hitler had signed off on Project: Augen, and 16 Monitors were produced. All of them were hidden throughout the outlay of Europe and Russia. Bygone Files Part 3: Rebirth of a Nation Bloodshed War When the Union Raiders began attacking Camp Zentralhafen, the Zentralhafen Monitor was activated and began attacking the Union Raiders. It was destroyed when Zeke led a squad into the camp from the other end and launched a whole lot of grenades at it. The Nature of War Part 3: The Zentralhafen Incursion Present Day When FENRIS began attacking the City of Dresden, they brought with them the Dresden Monitor. The Dresden Monitor demolished the Base of the League of Guardian Angels. The Monitor incinerated several Townfolk, before Zeke destroyed it by using a rocket launcher made by the Ukrainian Weapons Forgers. Der Auzenseiter Prinzessen Andrea mentioned that Alex Crow could use the Struckerian Monitor for the Invasion of Nova Britannia. Bygone Files Part 1: Grand Britain ''Alex mentioned that the Struckerian Monitor was making its way to Nova Britannia. ''Bygone Files Part 2: Countdown for Supremacy ''The Struckerian Monitor began incinerating Nova Britannians as it arrived in Calveria, Nova Britannia. As TASKFORCE arrived, it nearly shot down The Embassy and The Consulate, but failed. It began to target the flying heroes, distracting it from the other heroes. As the British Military began to arrive on the Island Nation, it prepared to target the British Military. It was destroyed when all flying heroes directed their energy to Captain Germany, who then redirected it to the Struckerian Monitor and destroyed it. After the Battle for Nova Britannia ended, a soldier aligned to TALON discovered a holo-map within the Struckerian Monitor, revealing the location of the other Monitors. The soldier then delivered this map to Alexander Crow, who informed Andreas von Strucker that the other Monitors have been found. ''Bygone Files Part 3: Rebirth of a Nation Appearances of the Monitors * The Nature of War Part 3: The Zentralhafen Incursion * Der Auzenseiter Prinzessen * Bygone Files Part 3: Rebirth of a Nation